Wedding of the Duel Monarchy
by Secretly Cresselia
Summary: In 1867, an event in European History occurred: the formation of Austria-Hungary, becoming one of the world's great powers. But, as simple as it seems, the marriage of Roderich and Elizabeta starts like any normal human. AustriaxHungary, so if ya don't ship, there's that slightest bit of PruHun, but if you don't ship either then...WHOOPS I don't own Hetalia or Canon in D Major.


**A/N: Maybe it's time for a little one shot type dealio here before I get my real important story up cx for now, read this little bit about Austria-Hungary, and you know what that means. HETALIA. AusHun cx okay **

**Also, for the wedding bit, listen to Pachelbel's Canon in D with the Academy of St. Martin's in the Field orchestra (but not now of course, I'll tell you to go to it when it comes to that part), but at least have that tab open, but that's optional. Time will be put up for people who want to cx**

**Well, enjoy! cx Also, this is a sort of song fic, but it's classical music, so XD I'll just put the times XD but don't feel rushed if you read too slow for the music. The times only mean in the story, so if it was a movie, that would be when whatever I write would happen, because nobody does things so slow, it's just your mind has to take in this information before actually correlating it with the music, so don't feel rushed! You can read the processional part over again and just picture it after you've read it a few times and listen to the music with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

_1867 _

"Roderich, this...I can't believe you are doing this," a tall and muscular blond man sighed.

He was dressed rather orderly - black tuxedo and all. His blond hair was in his usual sleek-and-slicked back style.

"Me neither, Ludwig, but I need her in my life," the brown haired man with the one wild strand replied, his violet eyes soft.

"I will never understand romance," Ludwig sighed. "But it is your special day."

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You'd marry your weapons before you dare talk to a female," Roderich sighed. His anxiousness couldn't afford his voice to reach scoffing or shouting.

"Well, I can't say that's offensive because it's true," Ludwig put a hand on his chin as if to consider.

"Hurry up and get to your position as principal violinist," Roderich pressed. "I want Elizabeta to have the most perfect entrance."

"Of course, Roderich," Ludwig nodded. "Should I get Francis, Ivan, Arthur and-"

"For tuning?" Roderich tilted his head by the slightest degree.

"Of course, what else?" Ludwig laughed. "They should be here any minu-"

_"Bonjour!" _

_"Zdravstvuyte!" _

"Well, hello there, everybody."

Three men with blond hair - one with long, wavy hair, the second with short hair and thick eyebrows, and the third with ashen blond hair wearing a scarf - had entered with string instruments at hand. Francis, with long hair, had a white tuxedo and blue tie. Arthur, with the thick eyebrows, had on a green suit and tie. Ivan, the ashen blond, wore a black tux and black tie.

"Where's the cellist?" Roderich looked at the three who had just entered.

"Oh, she's just setting up stands and our music in the-" Francis began.

"Bring her in, then!" Ludwig demanded.

Roderich had no idea who the cellist was.

"She'll be just fine. We tuned already," Ivan explained. "We just need our principal to tune, and then we will be ready."

"I doubt you can play with that scarf on, Ivan," Ludwig pointed out.

"I'll be just fine," Ivan smiled.

"Just this once, you should do it for the groom," Francis slung an arm around nervous Roderich.

"I guess so," Ivan kept his smile.

Slowly, he unraveled the tan scarf, revealing bandages on his neck, but nobody seemed to care, much to Ivan's internal surprise. Ludwig unpacked his violin, pizzicato-ing the open strings, pulled out his bow, and tightened it. His violin was held up between his chin and shoulder, right hand bowing the open strings and left hand over the fine tuners.

"I'm in tune," Ludwig set his violin in rest position.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Arthur raised a thick eyebrow as he held his viola.

"Let's get to the ceremony!" Francis declared. "I hope Lien is entertaining the guests with something."

"Good luck, Roderich," Ludwig nodded to the man in a long white coat with the jabot.

"Thank you," Roderich sat down in a chair.

Ludwig was out the door of the room first, followed by Francis, Ivan, and then Arthur.

_This is it. The moment almost every other man looks forward to in his life. Except for me. Because I am a country. I'm doing this because I need to. I'm weak thanks to Gilbert, and how the Vargas' had decided to become independent. I am weak, I need this. _Roderich paced back and forth of this small room.

Roderich ran through his guest list, his best man, Elizabeta's maid of honor, all of them.

The guest list consisted of all the countries. It was ten minutes until the ceremony started, but even so, he had to walk out. This red rug over the stone floor brushed against his shoes. He listed them in the alphabetical order. Elizabeta wanted to invite every country, so they did. And the majority of them had decided to come to the wedding, which was nice of all of them. He ran them through his head.

_...Alfred...Jett...Natalya...Bella...Matthew...Mathias...Eduard... _Roderich couldn't stop looking at the grandfather clock. _What day is it? June...June...eighth..._

Elizabeta would kill Roderich if he didn't remember their wedding day.

"Hey, you stingy pianist!" a voice that almost like Ludwig's but much more...raspier somehow...was heard through the door. "It's almost time!"

Roderich sighed to himself. He would never understand why his enemy in this war was the man leading his soon-to-be wife down the aisle.

"Hurry up, Roderich. It's not very dignified if you're going to be late," another voice came through, sounding rather bored.

"Mate, ya better hurry up! Would be a shame if ya late to ya own wedding!" a third voice sounded.

Vash was the older brother of Lili, the flower girl. Roderich had almost thought it a bit awkward for Vash to be best man, so he became the ring bearer. Roderich's look alike, Jett, was the best man. They were good friends anyway. They may have the same appearance, but their personalities were different.

It was weird how the maid of honor and the flower girl both had blonde short hair. Lili had changed the ribbon in her hair to white to match the occasion. Irunya had replaced her plain white headband with white lace. The two had greeted Roderich before Ludwig had arrived. Little Lili had worn a white variation of her dark red everyday dress. Irunya had actually donned a dress, from which Ivan had told Roderich it was the first time in a while Ivan had seen Irunya in a dress. She was wearing rose pink lace with an even paler pink - almost white- dress to conceal the skin beneath with a small train. It had a square neckline originally, but Irunya had said something about an Asian country readjusting the neckline to where it fit her large bosom, but Roderich didn't know that country. The lace dress now had a scoop neckline with rose pink lace straps. The dress had hugged Irunya's body, but, apart from the flower girl and maid of honor, he hadn't seen his precious bride.

Roderich set a hand on the golden doorknob, took a deep inhale, let out a slow exhale, and pushed the door open. The three men stood before him: Gilbert, with his dark gray-blue suit and Iron Cross, Jett, with his tan suit with a magenta tie and adhesive bandage over his nose, and Vash, short with short blonde hair with a white suit and green tie.

"Haha! What took you so long!" Gilbert laughed, a little yellow bird at his shoulder chirping.

"Oi, give the bloke a break! It's his special day! Wouldn't want him to mess up, now would we?" Jett pat Gilbert's back a few times roughly.

"Just get going, you two. Gilbert and I need to get prepared," Vash turned his back.

"C'mon, mate," Jett walked over to Roderich and pat him on the back as they walked down the hall of the Schonbrunn Palace.

The entrance door was opening as the other countries turned to face them - as there were no pews or seats. Jett pushed Roderich forward, and Roderich took a deep breathe, smoothing his long white coat, which was similar to his daily navy blue coat. Roderich stood still for a moment to allow the string quintet to begin playing the famous Canon in D.

_**(Now, if you want the music, you may begin it) 0:00**_

Roderich took a deep breath, knowing that he had to make it to the front of the Schonbrunn wedding room in 15 seconds before Ludwig actually began the melody as principal violinist. Each step on this soft crimson carpet felt like he was behind the pace, but Roderich's heart was beating, blood roaring in his ears as countries smiled, even pat him on the shoulder and saying friendly words. Before long though, Roderich was standing at the makeshift altar with white curtains parted in the middle for the minister and was elevated so the audience could see Roderich and Elizabeta as they made their vows.

_**O:15 **_

Ludwig had begun the main melody, and the first pair had come out. They were taking medium tempoed steps to correlate with the music, but it didn't matter. By the time the third couple came out, they would be at the altar. Natalya was wearing a knee length coral red dress. Her partner was Im Yong Soo, who was wearing a wine red suit and tie. Yong was smiling proudly, but Natalya seemed embarrassed because she was so used to wearing leggings to cover her legs, but now they were bare. Ivan couldn't stop smiling as he played.

_**O:27**_

The next couple, as Francis joined Ludwig in the song, was Bella and Tim (Belgium and Netherlands). Bella was chipper as ever, but, as always, Tim had his stoic face on. Bella wore a salmon orange dress, its length longer than knee length, but wasn't quite tea length. Her headband matched the dress. Tim wore a pumpkin orange suit and tie. Natalya and Yong were almost at the altar.

_**0:40**_

Next came Lucille Bonnefoy (Monaco) in a pale lemon tea length yellow dress with a lemon bow to match. Her braid also had a yellow ribbon tied in the braid. Her partner was not Francis, as he was playing, but Cheng Wang (Macau), the tall and calm Asian country. He was wearing a dandelion yellow suit with white pants. Lucille looked shy, but Macau stood tall and proud. At the same time, Natalya and Yong had made it to the front, stepping to Roderich's right. Roderich deemed them _the Red Couple, _as they both wore red. Natalya stood at the farthest end, to the right of the Korean.

_**0:52**_

After the yellow came the greens: Madeline and Peter Kirkland (Wy and Sealand). Madeline looked rather displeased, but once she saw that eyes were on her, her eyes brightened and she beamed. Madeline, as she was little, wore a pale spring green knee length dress. Her curly ponytail was perfect for the occasion, but the flower on her scrunchie became a bundle of pale green hyacinths. Peter wore a jungle green suit, and he was excited now that all the countries at the wedding were now looking at him. Meanwhile, the Orange Couple had stood to the left of the Red Couple.

_**1:04**_

The Blue Couple had come up, consisting of Michelle (Seychelles) and Emil Steilsson (Iceland). Seychelles wore a more formal variation of her casual dress with a white lace hem and lace sleeve trim. The blue of her dress was more pastel to match the other bridesmaids. Iceland wore a midnight blue suit with his daily white ribbon tie. Michelle was beaming, looking like she might skip ahead, but Emil held her down with his clear embarrassment, but he still managed a smile. At that time, the Yellow Couple stood to the left of the Orange, forming the rainbow, Roderich noticed.

_**1:16**_

In shades of violet came Mei Xiao (Taiwan) and Honda Kiku. Mei wore a pale lavender ankle length dress. The flower in her hair was now a pale violet orchid. Kiku wore a royal purple suit and a white tie. The Green Couple had made their way to the front, and because of their ordering, they were directly in front of the elevated platform from which Roderich stood. Mei was extremely excited, her eyes lit up and her smile not only showing chipperness, but pride as well. Kiku had a gentle and plain smile on.

_**1:28**_

Out came the ring bearer, Vash, and Roderich knew that his bride was coming. A shower of assorted color petals sprayed from behind, but that was only because Lili threw them at Vash. The white cushion with the gold rings had golden trimming on it to go with the rings. Vash's entrance allowed the Blue Couple to stand to Roderich's left now. Vash's face was as still and stoic as ever.

_**1:40**_

The violins of the quintet began to almost reach of the climax of the Canon, and Lili, with her basket of flowers, showered the carpet and audience with the petals. Some audience members were aww-ing, and some even grabbed a few of the falling petals. Lili began to walk up the aisle, and the Violet Couple stood, but it didn't quite balance out yet. There was still one more couple to fill in at the extreme end opposite of the Red.

_**1:52**_

As Ludwig began to play the most famous melody of the Canon, the maid of honor and best man walked out together: Irunya in pink and Jett in tan. The colors seemed to blend well together. Roderich thought it odd, though, how the flower girl and ring bearer came before the maid of honor and best man. Irunya and Jett were smiling to the audience around them and smiled to each other as well. Lili threw a spray of petals toward them and beamed. Roderich took a deep breathe. It was time.

_**2:02 **_

Francis and Ludwig played together, Francis with the melody, and Ludwig playing the same melody, but a third lower. Elizabeta, wearing a white dress with a long train and a golden tiara which cast a finger tip white veil over the back of her head, had her brown hair in a tight bun. Her dress had short tulip sleeves, and the long train of her dress had gold trimming. In fact, any end of the dress had gold trimming. The sweetheart neckline, the start of the tulip sleeves that rested on her shoulders to expose the collarbones, the tulip sleeves themselves. The bodice sash was golden as well. Roderich was mesmerized. Elizabeta looked like a princess. Only one thing was off though. Even though Elizabeta acted like it was completely normal, smiling brightly, Gilbert wasn't there. Elizabeta took small and slow steps, perhaps she feared that she would trip on the dress, but she still looked magnificent.

_**2:12**_

Gilbert had appeared in the doorway, and Roderich had expected him to make a fool of himself and ruin this wedding, but instead, he walked, slowly at first, but then jogged up next to Elizabeta, leaping over the slowly dragging train with ease and landed next to her. Francis and Ivan were playing the melody, Francis playing the lower third. Ludwig had moved onto a more _legato _part after the famous melody. With their small steps, they had allowed Irunya and Jett to complete the rainbow before the altar. It was a pastel rainbow in the girls with the boys in the darker hues in between. Roderich wondered if Elizabeta was planned it out. Roderich's heart pounded, the song had yet to be half way over. Was that why they were taking such small steps?

Lili would soon run out flowers, Roderich noted. She was showering the bridesmaids and groomsmen with the remaining petals as Vash held the ring cushion to Jett and Irunya. Lili stepped in front of the Green couple, who had baskets as well. The smaller three country and micronations would shower the bride and escort as they came to the altar. Lili knew that she would run out, so she used smaller handfuls.

_**2:23**_

Ivan was playing the lower third by himself as the other two were playing more lower melodies. Elizabeta and Gilbert were now halfway down the aisle, and the little three began showering the audience with their petals. Lili threw her petals towards the aisle, Madeline throwing them to their right, Peter casting off to their left.

Roderich's heart pounded even more and feared that it would burst from his chest. Elizabeta's eyes were scanning the crowd, Gilbert waving like the Queen of England to his side of the audience.

_**2:46**_

The three violins had taken on a more upbeat melody, and the three at the front began to shower the bride and escort in petals. Gilbert remained where he was. Elizabeta turned to the right of the audience, passing in front of Gilbert, and the Blue Couple parted from the Green, as well as the purple and pink in a chain reaction. Elizabeta had slowly begun the small four step climb, but in that dress, it seemed to pull her down, even when she picked the skirt up. She still held her bright and beautiful smile, her green eyes filled with a light Roderich couldn't describe.

_**3:20**_

Roderich held out his hand as Elizabeta reached the last step. Roderich smiled when she looked up and took his hand.

_**3:34**_

Roderich pulled Elizabeta closer and Roderich started a slow dance as they killed the time as the quintet played on.

_**3:37**_

The Rainbow couples slow danced as well, like a ballroom dance had suddenly replaced the wedding. The countries in the audience that it was a magnificent sight, as they looked as though they rehearsed this. The spinning was all in sync, the dips, everything.

_**4:22**_

The bridesmaid and groomsmen stopped their dance and faced the altar as Roderich lifted Elizabeta put in the air and spun around, like those romantic movies that were way ahead of their time. The music was building up to the end, and Ludwig had begun to walk away from the quintet while still playing. He was the minister.

_**4:35**_

Roderich, slowly and gracefully as he would a statue or feather, set Elizabeta down again and held her hands. Jett was behind Roderich at the bottom of the four steps holding the bride's ring, while Irunya was opposite with the groom's wedding ring. Even though the bride and groom could not take their eyes off each other, Irunya and Jett leaned out of the pedestal blocking each other's view and smiled to each other. Ludwig had now made it to the minister position at the altar, still playing the final notes. His blue eyes were still on the quintet, the remaining four watching him, waiting for the cue for the end as they _ritard. _

_**4:51**_

The ending chord of the Canon had sounded, filling the large room, and even when their bows had lifted from their instruments, the chord still reverberated around the building. Ludwig gave his violin and bow to Jett, who then handed it off to Yong of the Red Couple. Yong disappeared into the audience in search of Feliciano, who knew what to play next now that Ludwig was the minister. The brown haired, brown eyed Italian with a curl joined the quintet, starting the _largo _from Vivaldi's Spring. Yong had appeared next to Natalya again as Ludwig began.

Roderich didn't listen to what Ludwig had to say. He only gazed into Elizabeta's green eyes and thought why Feliciano had to chose such a piece. Perhaps the second movement from Autumn would've fit better, but this was to set the mood as Ludwig spoke.

Roderich was lulled away until a tug on his sleeve brought him back.

_"Mate! Get ready! It's the big moment!" _Jett whispered, handing him the ring.

Roderich took the ring and held Elizabeta's hand, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger, her doing the same to him.

Ludwig spoke some more, but Roderich listened this time. He had to wait for the moment. Roderich held both of Elizabeta's hands,and they gazed into each other's eyes like they had done when Ludwig began.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ludwig declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

And Roderich and Elizabeta did just that. The countries in the audience applauded, cheered, some even dancing with each other. Gilbert, however, just scoffed. Roderich and Elizabeta were married now, big deal.

Roderich heard the famous melody of Canon in D again during this kiss, but soon realized it was not the violins nor viola playing it. It was a cello. Though he was curious, he let the kiss linger on. However, in the back of his head, he made sure to find out who that cellist was.

* * *

**a/n: yay i tried. cx Also, this one shot sort of leads to the upcoming story I will write featuring some Austria x Vietnam cx okay, you can sort of give me advice, because I've been lacking in my fanfiction writing nowadays, so, if you would like, go ahead and give me advice. Thank you for reading!**

**(Also, if you are confused as to why I picked the violins and violas the way they were, I'll explain below, but you don't have to, only for those who were confused or wanted to know why)**

**Germany as principal violinist : Johann Pachelbel was a German born Baroque composer, and like many composers, Pachelbel lived in Vienna for a while. Since Pachelbel made the famous Canon in D Major, it sounded to make him the principal. Gives people a shock to make tough-as-nails Germany play a violin, eh?**

**France as first violin/the violinist in position after principal : There were many French born composers, such as Debussy and Saint Saens (accent circonflexe over the e _s'il vous plait _and over that i in _plait, aussi._** **Maybe it would be fun to throw in some enemies playing the same song. Also, you'd think I'd know what the chair after principal would be since I'm in orchestra, but hey, I play cello. I ain't no violinist. **

**Russia as second violin ****: There were these Russian composers called the Five. They were Balakirev, Cui, Mussorgsky, Rimsky-Korsakov and Borodin. All were in the Mighty Handful by 1862, five years before the formation of Austria-Hungary. Russia was busy with this new music, wasn't he?**

**England as viola : Ever heard of viola jokes? They mock viola players, so France shoved England into the viola position. XD Of course, there are some things about if you play violin, you can play viola, but it's not true. Viola requires different technique, after all, it's not a violin because there's no E string. Anyways, this isn't a music lesson. XD moving on**

**Italy (Veneziano) as substitute Principal : If you ever read, Vivaldi was an Italian Baroque composer, famous for his Four Seasons. The _largo _movement from _L'inverno _aka Winter is commonly used in wedding ceremonies, but I decided to throw in the somber _largo _from Spring. After Spring, Italy played the ****_adagio molto_ from Autumn, Vivaldi's version of _La Folia, _and wrapped it up with the _largo _from Winter. I mean, yes, there are many other Italian composers like Verdi, but Vivaldi is more well known, and plus, I doubt you'd want the overtures to operas playing in your wedding, I mean that'd be cool, but...The overture to _La Forza del Destino _is rather...well, it's known as one of the most powerful overtures in the history of opera, so...unless you want to sprint up to your altar, I doubt. **


End file.
